Never Let You Go
by Skimmons 4 life
Summary: Skye and Jemma's daughter comes home from school upset. She had just found out about orphanages. Kids pick on her for her parents being gay. Fist fanfic, give it a shot please. one-shot. Skimmons of course.


**This is my first ever fanfic, try not to judge to much please :D**

 **Please point out any and all mistakes! I'd appreciate if you mentioned what you liked too.**

 **I own nothing D': except for the mistakes and Charlotte. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey baby!" Skye called hopping out of the car, opening her arms to the little girl walking towards her.

"Mommy!" she smiled and hopped into her arms and hugged her close.

Charlotte was Skye and Jemma's little 4-year-old child. She was short and had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was in second grade because she skipped kindergarten and first grade because of Jemma's teaching. Jemma had insisted that she was ready for third grade, but Skye had argued that she needed time to be a kid and she couldn't do that if she was skipping all of elementary.

"Hey munchkin," Jemma coed as she stepped out of the car.

"Mummy!" Charlotte said as she shifted herself so she was in between both her parents.

"Ready to go to base Agent Skimmons?" Skye asked using the name everyone called her and Jemma now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she answered dancing around before jumping into the car through the door Jemma had opened for her.

Jemma buckled her seatbelt and got into the driver's seat as Skye climbed into the passenger. Skye turned around to face her baby girl.

"How was your day?" she asked interested in her school day.

"It was fine," the little girl responded putting on a smile that looked a little too forced.

Her mother looked at her suspiciously and was about to asked her something before her mum saved her butt.

"You can see everyone and then we'll go home for a nice weekend, just the three of us," Jemma said as she cast a smile toward her wife. She used one hand to steer and the other to grab her loved ones.

Charlotte simply smiled at that then turned her focus back out the window, determined not to speak about what happened at school, while Jemma kept babbling on.

* * *

It took a while, but soon they were at base. Charlotte let her mom take her seat belt off before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close showing that she wanted to be carried. Skye let out a light chuckle and carried her into base. She held onto her baby with one hand and the other held on to Jemma's. Fitz was waiting in the lab for them, so he was the first on to notice their return.

"There's the little Jemma!" Fitz almost squealed in excitement like he was five. Charlotte giggled in response.

Fitz always said that Charlotte was like a mini Jemma even though she had the attitude and looks of Skye. She was extremely smart though and had some of the scientist's traits. Coulson always said that Skye and Jemma were a deadly combo and he sure had been right. She picked up some of the coding Skye did and Jemma's brains, and she was damn cute.

"I've actually have the perfect project for you," Fitz smiled then went to grab some supplies.

"Actually Fitz…" Skye started but was interrupted by Ward, Coulson, and May walking into the room.

"P.C.!" Charlotte squealed as she leaped at him and he caught her, swung her around, and plaed her on his hip.

He raised his eyebrow looking at Skye for a response. This was her thing. Skye just gave him a tilt of her head signaling for him to _ask her yourself_.

"P.C.?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah!" Charlotte said delighted, "Mama always calls you A.C. which stands for agent Coulson, so I thought I could call you P.C. which stands for Papa Coulson!"

Then Charlotte reached out for May.

"May-May!" she chanted.

May plucked her out of Coulson's arms without second thought and gave her a smile that she only used around her. Well occasionally she smiled at Skye and Jemma, but not as much. And it went around like that.

* * *

"Baby, we really need to talk," Skye warned in the middle of Fitz and her conversation about some science junk (no offense to those who enjoy science).

"What about mommy?" she asked innocently.

"Now I know you know," Skye smiled.

Charlotte looked down at the ground. She kicked her foot out as if she was kicking a ball or something.

"I told you, my day was fine," she defended.

Everyone was looking at them wondering what was going on. Even Jemma was confused, and she had been there since Charlotte got home from school.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Skye quizzed, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Charlotte sighed.

"And you know if somethings bothering you, you should tell someone?"

"Yes."

"Good," Skye finished her questioning, "now, what happened at school that got you silent on the way home?"

Jemma hadn't even noticed. She had been jabbering the entire time.

"Nothing happened," she replied stubbornly.

Skye sighed and shook her head before sitting down on the floor next to where her daughter was standing. She patted the floor next to her and she obeyed and sat down next to her.

"Well, I guess we'll be here all day today," Skye said, "maybe tomorrow too."

Charlotte looked at her shocked, trying to read her expression to see if she was joking. She didn't show it.

"Fine," Charlotte sighed.

"Great," Skye gleefully said with a smug look on her face, "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Charlotte sighed before she started.

"Today in class we learned about families," Charlotte said looking up at her mom for a quick second before looking back down after seeing her expression, sadness with a mix of nervousness.

Skye looked to Jemma for reassurance that this was not the conversation she thought it was, but Jemma had the exact expression she had.

"Most of my class knows that my moms are…gay," She stated but hesitated on the word gay which made Skye disappointed, "someone mentioned that to the teacher when we started talking about dads and moms and she said it was the parents decision and if that's what mad them happy then that's all that matters."

"So, the problem is?" Skye said unsure that she wanted to hear the problem.

"One of the other students mentioned something about not having a family," Charlotte explained and Skye's stomach dropped in an instant, but Jemma obviously noticed because her hand was now on her shoulders, "my teacher said that some parents can't take care of there children so they leave them at a place called an orphanage to find a forever family. Some of the other kids commented that some parents just don't want their kids and the teacher told them that was rarely the case."

Charlotte stopped talking then.

"Go on," Jemma encouraged.

"At recess, some kids came up to me and told me that someday I'd be going to the orphanage," Charlotte said tears springing to her eyes but still not able to look at anyone as she heard her moms gasp, "they said it was because you guys wouldn't want me anymore after you realize you don't actually love each other because a girl could only love a boy. They said that you wouldn't want me to be around because I'm just a reminder that gay is abnormal, and no one would want someone as abnormal as a child of a gay person around."

By then, Jemma had Skye in her arms with Skye clutching to her shirt trying to tone down her anger. She didn't want her to think she was angry at her. Both parents had tears in their eyes but Skye significantly more then Jemma, for it toke more of a toll on her from her experiences. The rest of the team just stood back and watched them work things out.

"I don't want to be taken away from you guys," the little girl said her head still down, "I don't want you guys to be taken away from each other," she finishes looking up at them with tears down her cheeks.

She watched her parents' reactions. Her mum looked rather sad, probably the fact that she would even think that, but her mother looked absolutely devastated. Automatically, she felt guilty for even thinking that could happen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Baby, you have nothing to apologize for," Skye said before pulling her in and wrapping her with a hug, Jemma cuddling from behind.

As they were there on the floor hugging, Charlotte realized that those kids were wrong. Her parents loved each other with all their hearts, nothing was going to change that. And no matter what, they always had room in their hearts for here. She was never going to let them go. The team had snuck away a bit earlier but had still watched from the security cameras, awing at the scene going on in their lab. Soon, the three had fallen fast asleep in each other's arms still on the cold floor of the lab. Still, each was content on staying in the others arms for as long as possible. Before Skye had totally fallen asleep, she had whispered one last thing into her baby's ear.

"I'll never let you go."

"I know."

And with that they were all asleep.

* * *

 **I hoped that you enjoyed it. This was my first ever fanfic so leave honest feedback please! Thanks for reading! Love ya'll!**


End file.
